Non-POSIX (“Portable Operating System Interface”) storage has become a preferable means of storage for large amounts of computer data primarily because of the scalability and reliability of the formats. Unfortunately, data stored in non-POSIX formats is more difficult to access than data stored in POSIX formats. Generally, this difficulty is because non-POSIX storage is not compatible with the typical file data format used by most computers. Additionally, non-POSIX storage generally does not support both read and write functionality (e.g., it is read only of arbitrary data that is not in a files system with directories, files, permissions, etc.). Thus, when a user wants to store a large amount of data in the cloud in non-POSIX format, there are difficulties in later accessing the data quickly. Multimedia streaming, a common non-POSIX use case, has overcome these difficulties because the data in a movie or song generally are presented in a certain order and a buffer can be downloaded accordingly. If, however, the user is attempting to download an entire backup of a system from non-POSIX storage, then these difficulties are readily apparent as there is generally no way to buffer an operating system that does not have files that are presented in a certain order. Thus, the download takes an exceedingly long amount of time, and the user cannot access the backup until the entire file has been downloaded.
Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for a system or method that enables real-time file storage and retrieval from non-POSIX to POSIX formats.